


Good Meowrails

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Equius being the best meowrails?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Meowrails

You stalked through the woods. It was nearing dawn, and soon you would have to go back to your hive (really it was more of a cave than the classic hive), or else you would be subject to the blinding Alternian sun. He knew that. He knew you were cutting it close. He also knew you always cut it close, so his concern to this wasn’t as intense as was on your other “restrictions”, if they even classified as that. 

You knew he didn’t like when you did this; hunting. But as long as you promised to not harm a hoofbeast, he would allow it. Not that he controlled you, but you did value his opinion. You valued him a lot, and him to you. You were the lively ying to his strict yang, the night to his day. 

And speaking of day, you were beginning to see light. 

With the thought of Equius in your mind and a disappointment in your heart that you were coming home empty handed, you ran back to your cave.  
\----  
CT: D—> Nepeta did you make it back alright

AC: :33 *ac says you bet i did*

**Author's Note:**

> hey follow me [here!!!!](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com/)


End file.
